1. Field of Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate in general to the field of graphical user interfaces (GUI). More specifically, embodiments of this invention relate to automating GUI testing.
2. Description of the Background Art
Testing of Graphical User Interfaces (GUI) includes locating an object, selecting it and performing an action on it. Testing may be carried out to check errors in the GUI, such as data invalidation, incorrect field defaults, incorrect search criteria, and so forth.
A widely used testing technique is the point and click approach. However, this approach may not be effective in the case of dynamic objects since these objects are randomly created by application data and are unknown until runtime. Further, the window in which a particular object will appear is also undetermined until runtime.
Another conventional technique of GUI testing is script-based automated testing, which performs actions based on a fixed script. However, the script needs to be updated each time the objects within a window change.
GUI testing can also be performed by an object based testing, which carries out actions for objects present within a window. However, the conventional object-based testing does not deal with objects that are dynamically generated by application data.